


Who Tells Your Story

by x_endmii_x



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bisexual Character, Female Characters, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Pansexual Character, Why Did I Write This?, yes the title is from hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_endmii_x/pseuds/x_endmii_x
Summary: Fogkit questions their life choices. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story from forever ago. Enjoy.

"I hate you."

"Fog-"

"I hate you!"

Those words rung in Fogkit’s ears as they looked down at the limp mouse that laid at their paws. Ever since they came to Bristleclan, they always seemed to feel,

different.

They felt,

judged.

Every corner they turned, they would fear that a cat would harm them. No one helped them with it either. Crimsonfeather almost seemed to loathe them, lecturing them about defending themselves against Rustkit. Other kits seemed to fear them when they were just like them. Would this have never happened if they just stayed with their father, Owlshine? Guess they would never know. This was the path they chose. Bristleclan was their home now, no matter how many cats hated them for being there. It was too late to turn back now. How would their fate play out now that they chose this path? So many questions, too few answers. Their deep blue eyes would soon fade out and they'd join the other cats in the stars. Would they know any more once they reached the stars as legends said, or would they be just as naive as they are now? Would others remember them and tell their story when they died, or would they just be forgotten in the wisps of history?

No.

They would not be forgotten

They would make a mark.

They would tell their story.


End file.
